170 años despues
by pitufotontin
Summary: algunos pitufos se adelantan en el tiempo por accidente y conocen como es la aldea en ese tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**esta no esta escrita a diferencia de la pitufina misteriosa que recibió algunas modificaciones de la primera ves que la escribí,ahora hare esto con todas las historias de ahora en adelante **

**esta se va a tratar de que varios pitufos sin querer quedan atrapados 170 años en el futuro(algo que es muy comun en mis historias) y ven su aldea como es en ese entonces, todo esta bien,son felices,hay nuevos pitufines,porque varios pitufos ya tienen hijos , esto va acompañado del nuevo papa pitufo el lider de la aldea,un exentrico , simpatico pero medio chiflado pitufo de ropa negra (de ahi el nombre)que contrasta con su calida y optimista personalidad ,tambien esta incluido el hijo de pitufina,del que ya he hablado en un par de historias anteriores **

**otros personajes nuevos:**

**(adultos)**

**intelectual "Doc"**

**hermano del papa pitufo de negro, suele ser estoico con una pose similar a triston, suele ser la voz tanto de la razón como del sarcasmo,el tiene poderes que son demasiado para el, por tanto tiene que contenerlos y para ello necesita ser constante de emociones **

**Linda:**

**esposa del papa pitufo negro, hecha con la formula de gargamel y por tanto,hermana de pitufina , ella tiene unos pocos años de haber sido hecha,es femenina,pero perfeccionista, los pitufos evitan hacerla enojar **

**Hiperactiva "Hiper": **

**hija de ? y ? , como su nombre lo dice,tiene una gran energía y habla a mil por hora , siempre anda en patines,no es muy lista pero tiene un gran amor a la vida**

**(adolescentes)**

**Taco:**

**su nombre fue propuesto por goloso (de echo su segundo nombre es "de frijol" ,es un hibrido de pitufo y sirena (con el no puse la incognita porque es muy obvio de quien es hijo, es la representacion del adolescente irritantemente irritable , ama cuidar a los niños,pero suele ser grosero con su padre ,mas o menos...todo el tiempo **

**(niños) **

**Dulce: **

**hija de ? y ? , es tierna y cariñosa, es el corazón del grupo de los pitufines, sin embargo ella ama las bromas y sabe hacerlas bien , a pesar de su lado increíblemente travieso,siempre se asegura que sus bromas no herirán a nadie**

**Orquidea:**

**otro hibrido , ella es una mezcla de pitufo y pixie (hada) , es bastante torpe y no suele ser muy lista , es el miembro que menos destaca **

**Gargamel "Gargy": hijo del papa pitufo negro, llamado asi por el enemigo de los pitufos , es bueno cuando quiere,pero suele ser egoista y usa sus poderes para su beneficio,aun asi , ayuda a quienes se lo piden ,le gusta ser lider,suele comportarse como filosofo **

**Valiente (no es el de la pelicula,solo es un mismo nombre) : hijo de ?, el tiene a fortachon en un pedestal eterno,es su admirador , no tiene mucho cerebro que lo compensa siendo moralmente mucho mejor que gargy **

**Loquito: hijo de ? y ? , como su nombre lo dice,le faltan algunos tornillos,hablando con cosas inanimadas y es bastante paranoico, tambien es un bromista , solo que no muy talentoso , nunca digas "alien" cerca de el **

**Guillermo "Memo": hijo de ? y ?,nacio al mismo tiempo que Loquito su personalidad contraria , es introvertido y timido,pero sabe como hacer una carita de perrito que resulta irresistible para los adultos y no le nieguen nada **

**bromista jr: apenas un bebe , ya domina como hacer "sorprecitas" , es de los mas terribles ya que tiene una personalidad que se asemeja bastante a la de su tocayo **

**Estos son los destacados,pero papa pitufo de negro,tiene mas hijos aun,pero los dos mencionados arriba,son los mas importantes **

**asi que,si les parece buene idea,diganme , si no,olvido todo esto**


	2. Chapter 2

_aldea pitufo , 170 años despues :_

(un pitufo de barba blanca y ropa roja estaba mezclando algunas cosas en un caldero)

"un poco mas...ya casi...

"¡ABUELO!"

el pitufo dio un salto y casi se le caen los frascos

abuelo: pitufos, casi me das un infarto, papa pitufo

el pitufo era de 170 años o un poco mas, tenia un cinturón con una daga y su ropa era toda negra

papa pitufo: lo siento,pero quería saber si ya estaba ese tan magnifico fertilizante

abuelo: ESTABA, casi hecho

papa pitufo: hehe,perdona

abuelo: ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus deberes?

papa pitufo: naa, cuando tienes poderes

_su cuerpo se lleno de un aura negra y se elevo un poco _

´papa pitufo: las cosas son mas sencillas

abuelo: bien por ti, debes ser el mejor papa pitufo del mundo

papa pitufo: no te agaches para que te levante, ya te he dicho que sigo teniendo una gran admiracion hacia ti

_movio su mano para levantar al anciano también _

papa pitufo: mi autoridad apenas comienza, cuando sean adultos, sera mi momento, y espero ser tan bueno como tu fuiste

abuelo: se que lo seras

"papa pitufooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

papa pitufo: ¡YA VOY! , no se como aguantaste esto con tanto chamaco

* * *

_aldea pitufo , actualidad_

papa pitufo: con cuidado, cuidado

la grúa iba bajando una bolsa

genio: ya casi esta

filosofo: ¿es necesario enterrar los cristales del tiempo?

papa pitufo: por supuesto,no queremos mas sorpresas desagradables

filosofo: que aburrido

abuelo: con tal que no se caigan otra ves

rastreador: sniff, huele a ...gargamel!

gargamel: "saliendo de un arbusto" , sorpresa!

_todos corren_

bromista: ¿alguien dijo sorpresa?

"BROMISTA!"

bromista: perdon

gargamel sin querer pisa los cristales,haciéndolos estallar, creando una explosión que se lleva a el ,escrúpulo, y algunos pitufos

* * *

_170 años adelante : _

_los pitufos y sus enemigos aparecen en el mismo lugar_

gargamel: ¡ahora si los tengo!

_una alarma empezó a sonar_

**alarma; ¡humano agresivo! ¡humano agresivo! **

gargamel: ¿pero que...

_una catapulta los lanzo lejos _

fortachon: oye,buena idea genio

genio: gracias,pero no se a que horas la puse

_siguieron caminando _

genio: hay algo muy raro

rastreador: es como si estubieramos en el camino a la aldea...pero al mismo tiempo no

fortachon: no sean ridiculos

pitufina: pero viste el piso

genio: parece ...es raro,esta cubierto de una cosa negra

_fortachon se paro y empezó a saltar _

fortachon:; bien,es seguro

_antes de que pudiera caminar mas, un carro rosa adornado con lo golpeo y cayo _

pitufina: ¡fortachon!

_se reunieron cerca de el, del auto salieron un pitufo alto con shorts blancos y collar de semillas , y una chica güera con flores en el gorro,cabello y vestido ,fueron a ver _

chica: ¡mira lo que hiciste!

chico: ¿ahora es mi culpa? ehh?

_ella se puso junto a pitufina quien estaba revisando a fortachon_

pitufina: estara bien?

el pitufo fijo su vista en pitufina

pitufina: ...¿me estas mirando?

chico: ...no puede ser...

_los miro a todos _

_chico: _linda! míralos

linda: ¿que?

ella levanto la vista y se llevo una mano a la boca

linda: ¿pero como? ¿que pasa chitter?

chitter: no otra vez

_un pitufo mayor que ella,menor que el con un monoculo , se asomo por la ventana del auto y los vio _

"a papa pitufo le va a dar un ataque"


	3. Chapter 3

_iban sentados en el auto sin nada que decir, fortachon seguía dormido, los que conducían no paraban de discutir y solo había uno en los asientos de atrás con ellos, era el del monóculo,quien solo leia y no decía una palabra _

papa pitufo: y...¿como es que cabemos todo en el auto?

_el pitufo apartó los ojos de su libro por un instante para mirarlo _

_"_es una pitufosina, caben muchos pitufos,por eso es tan largo"

_despues de eso volvio a ver su libro_

pitufina: ¿a donde nos llevan?

"a la aldea pitufo,veremos si papa pitufo sabe que hacer"

papa pitufo: ¿ustedes son de otra aldea?

"no exactamente" _dijo el chico a lo que ella le dio un codazo_

"acuérdate que no debemos decir nada hasta ver a papa pitufo"

"no tienes que golpear"

"ni te dolió"

"Linda,recuerda que tenemos que pasar por mis hermanos, creo que están en la playa"

"oye,pero a loquito le puede dar un ataque cuando los vea"

"le da un ataque cada mañana,solo conduce"

_le dio la vuelta al auto_

genio: y ...cuanto hace que están juntos?

_el auto se frenó de golpe y los dos pitufos se volteraron_

ambos: que...asco

pitufina: pero la llamaste linda

Linda: ese es mi nombre

"ademas el tio fortachon te dice asi todo el tiempo a ti"

genio: ¿como que tio?

_ella lo miró a ver con cara asecina_

linda: bien echo idiota

_pitufina miró al muchacho, algo tosco y con un collar de semillas en el cuello ,despues volvio a ver a su bebe con un collar demasiado parecido _

pitufina: tu...

chitter: hola mama

_los demas pitufos se quedaron en shock, el pitufo que iba leyendo enterró su cabeza en su mano y Linda lo miró como si quisiera aventarlo del auto _

Linda: bajate del auto

chitter: no puedes

_ella lo empujo de lado y lo tiro de la limo, arranco para que no los pudiera alcanzar _

pitufina: ¡oye! ¡no le puedes hacer esto a mi bebe! ¡regresate enseguida!

Linda: y que siga echando las cosas a perder, para nada

pitufina: pues entonces yo me bajo

Linda: no puedo detener el auto ahora

pitufina: entonces saltaré por la ventanilla

linda: no puedes saltar por la...

genio: ya saltó

Linda: perfecto,simplemente perfecto

_pitufina cayó en la tierra y se levantó sacudiéndose _

chitter: ¡mama! ¿que pasó? ¿tambien te sacó?

pitufina: no cielo, yo salte , fue muy grosera

chitter: bastante...papa pitufo me va a matar

pitufina: tranquilo, yo no dejaré que lo haga , claro que no , mírate, eres el pitufo mas guapo que he visto en mi vida

_en el auto_

rastreador: es el pitufo mas feo que jamas he visto

granjero: mare,¿se dara cuenta pitufina de que por ir por chitter,dejo aqui ...a chitter?


	4. Chapter 4

_los dos caminaban hacia la playa_

pitufina: dijiste que tenias hermanos ¿en serio?

chitter: si, medio hermanos,mas bien, esta vez no fueron por donación , ahora si te casaste y formaste una familia junto con otro pitufo, incluyéndome

pitufina: y...¿me dirás con quien me case?

chitter: te daría el patatus

pitufina: no puede ser tan malo

chitter: mira,te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos,falta poquito

_finalmente llegaron donde estaba un gran grupo de niños,los cuales hacian todos diferentes_ cosas

pitufina: no son todos mios,¿verdad?

chitter: no ,tranquila

"¡AUXILIOOO!"

pitufina: ¿que fue eso?

chitter: creo que fue taco

pitufina: quien es ...

_ente las olas ,una creatura que jamas habia visto , se veia huyendo de algo que desde donde podia ver,parecía un moustro marino_ ,_ la creatura tenia nariz,cabeza y otros rasgos de pitufo , pero era verde azulado,con agallas cerca del cuello y pies palmeados que en ese momento nadaban a todo lo que daba _

pitufina: es el..¿quien es?

chitter: el es taco, hijo de genio

_el pitufo-triton salto del agua antes de ser agarrado por los pies, lo que se veía como el moustro ,en verdad era una sirena pelirroja y de piel verde oscuro _

"pero taco, ¡ven conmigo!,tenemos que estar juntos"

taco: ¡vete a casa Amandi! ¡osea al infierno!

_la sirena se sumergió en el mar _

Taco: ¡no entren al agua! quizá pueda oler el miedo

chitter: muy bonito niño, te ponen al cuidado de los pitufines y te pones a noviar

taco: muerdeme

_se recargo en una roca,y se puso unos audifonos conectados a un aparato similar a un ipod_

pitufina: a juzgar que es mitad triton,diria que ese no es mio

chitter: por suerte

_un pitufin de ojos un poco desorbitados , camisa roja y gorro adornado con espirales se chocó contra un árbol _

chitter: ese es loquito

_el niñito se volvio hacia ellos y se trepo a la cabeza de pitufina_

loquito: ¿quien es ella? ¿un alien?

pitufina: no,no soy un alien

loquito: es lo que un alien didia

chitter: (en bajo) tiene problemas

loquito: (con una ramita de arbol) ¡atas alien! ¡tengo una rdama y no me da miedo usadla!

chitter: demasiados

pitufina: (lo carga) tranquilo,no te haré ningún daño

loquito: aww,tu edes un alien , edes linda

_se acercó a chitter y le susurro_

Loquito: hay que mantened a ete alíen vigilado

chitter : (facepalm)

pitufina: ¿quien es tu mama?

loquito: mi mama ed la pitufa mas hedmosa de todo el mundo y cadiñosay buena _  
_

chitter: mama,desgraciadamente...habla de ti

pitufina: ..¿que...este es mi hijo?

chitter: sip , cree que todo el mundo es un alien , habla con objetos inanimados, y es demasiado paranoico

pitufina: aww,pero es tan tierno y encantador

chitter: si tierno, tierno cuando el y sus hermanas no estan poniendo pegamento a las sillas o laxantes en la comida

pitufina: ¿hermanas? ¿hay mas?

chitter: si,espera..¡dulce!

_la niña que estaba con un castillo de arena ,fue con ellos empujando una carreola , la niña era ovbiamente hija de pitufina,era identica,salvo que su pelo era ligeramente mas ondulado,en la carreola habia una bebe,tambien rubia ,con mameluco amarillo_

pitufina: que lindas

dulce: ¿mama? ¿te hiciste cirujia plastica? papa dijo que habias cambiado de opinion

pitufina: no,soy tu mama,pero del pasado

loquito: ¿pasado? ¿sabes quien mas puede viajad en el tiempo? ¡un alien!

dulce: tranquila,piensa eso de todos

pitufina: ya lo note

dulce: del pasado, a papa pitufo no le gustara mucho

chitter: nos la arreglaremos

_pitufina sacó a la bebe de la carreola , esta le oofrecio su osito de peluche _

pitufina: que bonito..

_el osito de peluche le explotó en la cara (de la misma forma que una sorpresita) y dulce se tapo la boca para no reirse_

chitter: esa es bromista Jr

pitufina: (llena de hollin) le queda bien el nombre


End file.
